My Guardian Angel Jeff and Trish
by Illyaria
Summary: The old WWE/WWF retold my way. Love story about Jeff and Trish, best couple ever. Some MattxLita too. Team Xtreme still exists and Lita isn't a you know what. When everyone is against Trish, can Jeff come to her rescue? Will they realize their feelings for each other before it is too late? Don't own the characters or WWE in any way. Also, reviews much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

"Trish! Trish! Trish! Trish!"

Trish smiled, listening to the growing chants of fans requesting her presence. Tonight was a big night for her. She would be tag teaming with Lita against Molly Holly and Stacy Keibler. If her opponents won, she would be facing the two in a tree way battle for her Woman's Title. However, if she won, she would get to choose opponent and style of the match.

Trish knew nothing about Amy's intentions with tonight's match but she respected the strong willed female and her desire to win. It matched Trish's determination and she respected her enough to choose to go head to head with her for the title. She smiled, mentally entertaining the challenge. The music started, introducing her to the ring. Trish ran out, energy levels high, ready to win.

"Amy, what's your plan tonight?"

Lita felt the eyes of Matt and Jeff Hardy watching her. Unknowing to Trish, Lita was given an ultimatum. Vince McMahon came into the Hardy's locker room just before the match. He wanted Trish to lose, making her have to face the other two girls, giving Lita a free pass towards the winner. This deal guaranteed the title to her since Stacy and Molly Holly were zero competition. Amy could beat them with her eyes closed. She bit her lip, hearing the introduction music calling her out.

"Time's up." She smiled walking out with both boys trailing her.

The match was long but the intensity never wavered. Lita's heart was pounding as Stacy distracted the referee. Trish had her back turned towards Molly Holly as Molly hoisted up a chair from under the ring. Lita looked to Jeff, mentally communicating a message to him. Trish turned back just in time to see a chair flying at her. Before it landed, she felt herself tumbling over the ropes and towards the outside of the ring. She flew her hand out, trying to grasp anything to break her fall. The referee turned just in time to see Trish tag Lita as she fell out of the ring. Trish squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for a hard landing. Instead, she felt a strong body cradling her. She looked up, seeing Jeff Hardy starring down at her. As the music played, signaling their victory, Trish smiled at Jeff. She stood, brushed herself off, and left. Midway up the ramp, she turned and said "Nice catch, Hardy" before departing.

Back in her locker room, Trish smiled to herself, thinking of the match. She was happy, happier than usual after a match. She told herself it was because of the intensity. She grabbed her things, excited to see some of the other wrestlers at the usual restaurant and bar everyone attended once the night was over. When she opened the door, a mad looking Vince stood on the opposing end.

"If you want to make a fool of me, I'll show you! Monday night you will face Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler in a No Disqualification match!"

Trish opened her mouth to speak but Vince had already stormed off. She stood there in disbelief for what seemed like hours.

Jeff rode with Matt up to The Island after dropping Amy off at Matt's hotel room. He was silent for most of the drive.

"Something wrong little brother?" Matt asked, finally breaking the silence.

He shrugged, choosing his words carefully. "You got yourself a good girl, Matt."

*Authors Note: I know it is have but can't you just imagine them saying got instead?*

"Yeah not many girls would throw a chance at a free title but I got to wonder whose side you're really admiring."

Jeff looked shocked. "I don't know what you mean!"

Matt just smirked, enjoying the effect his accusation had on his brother.

They arrived around midnight, pulling into the last spot that looked available. Usually the bar closed earlier but when WWE was in town, the owner made special accommodations. He was a major fan and all around a terrific guy. Jeff eyed the parking lot, looking to see if he could point out Trish's car. He wondered if she bothered attending after such an exhausting match. He couldn't pinpoint why but the blonde beauty danced in his mind ever since. When they walked in, he spotted her in her usual booth, strangely looking sad and alone.

"We should give Jimmy those Hardy shirts you got for his son. I think he'll be thrilled. Mine as well order some drinks while we are up there." Matt said, stretching his fingers.

"Nah, you go ahead without me."

Matt eyed Jeff's direction and knew exactly what he was looking at. He decided not to tease his little brother, nodded, and walked ahead.

Jeff crossed the room, eager and a little nervous. He was never nervous and hoped conversation would come naturally since he wasn't prepared. He thought of every stupid joke or obvious thing he could say to break the tension. He was no more than three booths away when Randy Orton slid in beside Trish. She seemed not to notice until he whispered something towards her. She jumped, looking a little frightened. That must have just been Jeff's imagination though. This wasn't the ring and she had nothing to fear here. As he was about to turn, he overheard Trish yelling over the music.

"Get off of me!"

Randy actually had his arm around her throat in an attempt to force a kiss on her. Jeff moved faster than he could give himself credit for but it seemed like everything was in slow motion. He grabbed Randy by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. Hard. If it wasn't for the loud music, everyone would have noticed their little tussle.

Randy stood, wiping blood off his bottom lip. "This is between me and her, Hardy. Back off!"

"I don't think she is interested and now, I am between you and her."

He smirked, blew a kiss to Trish, and said in his most arrogant tone, "We'll settle this Monday night."

Jeff turned, easing down beside her. She looked so shaken he didn't want to scare her even more.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled, possibly a forced smile. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Jeff felt awkward, like a man was the last thing she would want to be around right now. He shifted. "Well, I can just go get Torri Wilson if you want and…"

Before he could finish, Trish grabbed his arm.

"No, please stay. Hey, it's the least you can do. You did just save me."

A real smile that time.

Trish felt much more carefree with Jeff around. The idea of facing Randy and Stacy in the ring didn't leave her in fear now. She still couldn't get it out of her mind though. She felt like she could trust Jeff and if anyone could make it better, perhaps he could.

Their carefree conversation about his life back home would be ruined though. She liked the sparkle in his eyes when he talked about North Carolina, his father, dog Jack, and the stunts him and Matt pulled during their younger years. She felt comfortable but the dark cloud still hung over her head. Trish shifted uncomfortably, possibly a little too noticeable.

"Am I boring you?" Jeff asked, the sparkle fading a bit.

"No, not at all. I knew you and Matt were really brothers but I didn't know all of this about you. It's nice to know we are all human outside of the ring."

"I can tell you are hiding something. What is it that's bothering you? Maybe I can help?"

He looked into her eyes with a piercing gaze. His eyes were so beautiful and melted right into Trish's soul. Trish sighed, revealing to him what happened when Vince showed up. She could see a different look in Jeff's eyes now. They reflected an intense emotion, cloudy and unable to read.

"Vince was probably just mad you won. It can't be official yet. He wanted Lita to throw tonight so you would lose your title. There was no way he could have been serious."

Trish wanted to believe that but had a hard time trying. "Yeah, maybe," she mumbled.

Little did Trish know, Jeff was already plotting for the match. He knew Vince was serious and he refused to sit by and let a monster like Orton beat up on a female. He didn't put it past him to refuse a match, even against a female. He took Trish's hand, looking into her eyes again. He hoped he could comfort her the way Matt always did for Amy.

"Hey, let's forget about the ring. That's what this place is for! Tell me about your home life."

Trish nodded, losing herself in conversation with this alluring man for the rest of the night


	2. Chapter 2

Trish was shaking, gripping the exit to her locker room until her knuckles turned white. She was scared, no, terrified. When she arrived at the convention center, Vince was smiling in the parking lot. She knew by his expression that tonight's match was happening. It was going to be the last match of the night presented. She had watched the others without any recollection of what had happened in them. The more that went by, the closer her own nightmare crept in. She heard the introduction music of Randy and Stacy but still hadn't moved. Trish silently cried, moving her legs like a zombie towards her fate.

Trish paused just outside of the ring, closed her eyes, and mentally prepared herself. Stay strong girl and play dead. Don't give them a fight, she thought. This would make the match go sooner and her own personal torment would come to an end. When she opened her eyes, she saw the sickly smirk of Randy's as he opened the ropes for her to climb in. Being the stubborn girl she was, Trish moved to the opposite side of the ring and climbed in herself. Stacy just snorted, mildly jealous of the attention not being thrown in her direction. Before Trish could finish her usual taunt, Stacy pulled her leg off the middle rope, making Trish's chin connect with the top buckle. She connected hard, seeing mild stars as she pulled herself off. The bell sounded and the match began. Trish watched the two circle around her like sharks. She tried to prevent herself from being cornered by walking, always facing them, to an opposite corner. She was trapped without any idea of what her plan would be now. Randy held up his hand, stopping her in the middle of the ring. Trish froze, half expecting him to hit her but instead he opened a chair that was already in the ring. She eyed him, a bit confused towards his intentions. He sat, giving her a wicked smile. Trish didn't know what to do, especially when Randy pointed behind her. That's when she remembered the other person involved in this match. Knowing she probably shouldn't have, Trish turned, connecting face first with a kendo stick. Even though it didn't break the skin, her head stung like hell. She clutched her ribs, falling to the floor in a ball after the next strike. Play dead, she told herself. Trish tensed, waiting for the next strike but felt none. When she opened her eyes, Randy was in her face. He smirked that arrogant smirk again and pulled her up by the hair. Stacy connected her heel with Trish's face using her famous Spinning Heel Kick. Then, adding insult to injury, Randy picked up Trish's ankle and slammed it down as hard as he could, making her face also connect with the ring. The pain in her face was nothing compared to that in her ankle. She thought for sure it was broken. It wasn't hard to play dead now. Along with her fear, immense pain shot through her whole body. She laid still, the only part of her body moving was her chest as it heaved up and down for air. She could tell she was losing consciousness when the crowd's faces began to blur into one body. A cold object touched her neck and she wondered if she was imagining it or if there was really something there. The crowd grew louder in her ears. It almost sounded like they were chanting. She couldn't imagine why they would be happy to see her being beaten to a pulp. Trish never imagined herself to be unpopular with the fans. Nothing had changed in her appearance between now and last week. The sounds grew louder as she felt the last of her vision blur. She felt strong arms around her body that were all too familiar. Girl you must really be losing it, she thought. She smiled a warm smile, liking the tricks her mind was playing on her. She swore she could hear Jeff Hardy whispering in her ears.

"My angel," she managed to choke out before welcoming the unavoidable darkness.

The announcers monitored the whole match, never leaving any details out for the fans watching on television. Jim Ross watched in shock, allowing Jerry Lawler to handle the play by play. Jim was never able to make sense of himself in situations he thought was unfair. He felt more strongly giving his opinion on what a horrible person Orton was to have the nerve to not only hit a female, but create such a plan. Jerry couldn't contain himself, rambling nervously about the events.

"Oh my god, Orton has really done it. He's gone under the ring and retrieved a chair. I want to focus on Stacy's amazing body but it's hard when the beautiful Trish is lying helpless in the middle of the ring! What can Orton be thinking?"

Jim Ross finally spoke up. "Orton is a monster and so is Vince McMahon! What kind of monster would create a match like this?"

"J.R. he's actually doing it! No, he can't be serious! He put the chair around Trish's neck! Look, he's climbing the robes! He's going to break her neck, J.R.!"

"I can't watch this anymore, King," J.R. said as he threw down his headset, standing up in a furry.

"Wait a minute, J.R.," King said wide eyed, pulling his friend's sleeve.

"No! I won't watch this anymore!" J.R. said as he shouted something in Orton's direction.

Orton turned his back to the ring, looking at J.R. He was still perched on the top rope. "Do you want a piece of me, old man?" Orton taunted.

He heard the fans cheer louder, smirking as they "backed" him. Little did he see what everyone else saw. Orton turned and jumped without looking on the ground. Instead of meeting a chair aimed for Trish Stratus, Orton met one right onto his head.

Jeff Hardy heard the sickening thud as the chair connected with Randy Orton's head. He was furious, his eyes looking inhuman. He looked like a wild animal, furiously attacking his prey. He hit Orton over and over with the chair until some resistance was met on the other end. Jeff turned, glaring at Stacy Keibler, an accomplice in this sick joke. Stacy held up her hands in pleading, afraid he would strike her next. Even though he wanted to harm her for hurting Trish, he was no monster like Orton and Vince. Jeff jumped at her in an intimidating manner making the blonde run out of the ring. The referee stood in confusion but grateful for some interference. Jeff put Trish's arm over Orton, making the ref count to 3. He refused to remove her, allowing Vince to have a loop hole for another match of this nature. He checked Trish's vitals, very concerned by the look on her face.

"It's going to be all right. The match is over now, you're safe," He whispered, running his hands through her hair. Jeff gently picked her up, cradling her protectively to him as he left. J.R. held the ropes for him, making it easier for him to climb through. Once he was down, J.R. padded Jeff on the shoulder.

"Thank god for a man like you, Jeff Hardy."

Jeff nodded, still having the fire fuel his eyes. He hoped his protectiveness didn't come off the wrong way to a timid J.R. He continued with Trish up the stage, refusing to rest until she was safely in his hotel room. He was afraid to leave her unconscious and alone. Matt had already phoned the on staff doctor to meet them there. He warned Jeff not to get involved in something that wasn't his business but Jeff had yelled back to him that Matt would do the same thing if it was Lita. He knew every power Vince wielded would come raining down on his head before the night was over and into the following week.

As he slid Trish into his car, she began to stir a little. Jeff was thankful for this. It was the only good sign since the incoherent thing she whispered while he cradled her in the ring. Vince was already yelling at him, approaching the two as fast as his bad legs could carry him.

"Hardy! Hardy! Hardy! What do you think you're doing? You'll pay for your involvement! You want a challenge? Next week, it will be you against Randy Orton in a ladder match! Do you hear me?"

Vince was in touching range of Jeff now. He turned, the rage still fueling his fire, and connected his fist with Vince's jaw before he could even blink. The punch packed so much force, the man fell straight to the ground. Jeff spit on him before getting in his car and getting as far away from Vince as he could. If he stayed, he would likely kill him.

Vince stumbled into his office, more irritated than he knew he could get. His furry made his whole face red.

"I'll show him," he mumbled to himself.

A voice startled Vince, not knowing anyone else was in his office.

"You know, I'm not really liking the way you are running things here.

Who is the voice talking to Vince? Will Jeff finally tell Trish how he feels? Will Trish tell Jeff? He's saved her twice now but can she save him? What type of tricks will Vince have up his sleeve? Except the next chapter Tuesday or maybe Sunday night! I have a math test and 4 sections of homework due Monday so it depends on how much I can get done! If it is Tuesday, I'll make it long! =D


	3. Chapter 3

6

"Stephanie, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, you see dad, I have been watching the show since my injury allowed YOU to run things. I do NOT like what I see! What kind of trash are you running here? The number of viewers would drop if it wasn't for the Jeff Hardy stunts that happened tonight! You can't put a fan favorite in an impossible to win match and expect amazing outcomes."

Stephanie couldn't believe her dad was letting emotions run the show as opposed to common sense. She leaned forward, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Let me make this clear to you. Fans are going to eat up that match you made for Jeff and Randy Orton next week. We all know a Hardy and a ladder are a dangerous combination. Here's the catch though. If Jeff wins, he gets the Intercontinental Championship and you are off the hook. I'm still taking over but you get to keep your name in the WWE. However, if Randy wins, you will pay for such a horrible show you have been putting on. Oh and before you try to weasel your way out of this, don't even let the thought cross your mind about fixing the match. I have eyes and ears EVERYWHERE. If someone interferes, then YOU ARE FIRED!"

Vince contained his anger this time. He knew Stephanie was as dangerous as a poisonous snake waiting to strike. She hit him where it hurt this time. He knew Randy didn't stand a chance against Jeff Hardy in a ladder match. It was Jeff's trademark!

"Oh and one more thing before you go, change my office back to the way it was!"

After saying this, Stephanie shoved Vince out of the office, slamming the door in his face. He grumbled, kicking invisible trash out of his way.

Trish jumped up, a little too soon, shooting her hand up to her forehead. She vaguely remembered the match that took place that night. Looking around, she recognized the Marriott styled rooms but this room was not hers. She suddenly panicked. It was midnight and she was in a stranger's room! Could she have been kidnapped? Could Randy have taken her after the match? She was still in her ring uniform which lacked any pockets that would contain her cell phone. _Ok, calm yourself down and think. I need a weapon!_ She heard muffled voices outside of the door and scrambled for the closest thing: a lamp. Trish jumped to her feet but the pain in her ankle made her tumble down, face first into the carpet. The door swung open, revealing Jeff Hardy! She laughed out loud at herself. He just looked at her, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Did you lose a fight with the lamp? You look ridiculous."

She had to admit he was right. The cord for her "defense" weapon had turned on her, wrapping itself around her.

"Just help me up," she huffed, more embarrassed than angry.

He leaned against the doorway, giving her a sly, adorable smile.

"I don't know. With an attitude like that, you seem to be a bit snappy. I think this look suits you!"

She smiled, thinking of a way to trick him.

"It's just my ankle is so sore. I thought I would try walking and fell into the lamp."

He looked at her questioningly but moved down to help her anyway. She felt the muscles under his wife beater as he picked her up. He smelled amazing. It was the perfect mixture of ax and a natural male scent. She could also smell the sweat from whatever workout he had done while she was here. He looked down at her, realizing she was starring at him for so long.

"You aren't going to pass out again are you?"

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"No, I'm fine mostly." She lied. She was more than fine. Although her whole body ached from her match, Trish had this strange feeling of contentment.

He laid her down gently onto the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders as he did so. Jeff's fingers brushed against her bare arms as he did so. His whole body tingled with a feeling almost like excitement. He had never felt such adrenaline, seeing Trish laying battered in the ring then touching her now in the most innocent way. Jeff had did a million different crazy stunts with Matt as a kid. They jumped off roofs, ladders, and thrown each other through tables but he never once felt the rush he felt now. He wanted to lay beside her and stroke her hair until she fell asleep by his side. He imagined what it would feel like being with her for the whole night. The world would be at a stand still. Nothing would matter; not the WWE, his next match, the titles he won. Jeff knew there was no where else he would rather be and he would give anything to hold her for the whole night. If he could, he would fend off sleep just to make it last longer. But he knew this would never happen. The woman before him was probably traumatized from her match. She looked like a delicate statue. It held all the beauty and innocence in the world but one accident, one crack would take that all away and shatter it into pieces. He refused to be the one who would destroy her. It hurt him but he knew he had to use all of his strength to turn away so he did.

"I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

"Jeff, wait!" She said, grabbing his arm.

He point on a fake, secure smile as he gently removed her hand from him. The action burned through his flesh and into the bone. He missed her touch already.

"It's okay. You're safe here."

With those words, he removed himself from the room before his resistance gave out. He would do anything she asked even if it wasn't what he knew was best.

Trish's chest hurt as she watched him walk out of the room. He didn't even pause in the doorway to look back at her. She imagined the pain in her chest was just from the match but a small voice in her head denied this. She knew the true cause but watching him leave her like that hurt too much to admit. If it wasn't for the pain medicine left for her, Trish wouldn't have been able to sleep that night.

The next morning Trish was sleeping soundlessly before feeling the whole bed rock. She jumped up, glaring in every direction before spotting Lita in a chair in the corner.

"What?" She choked out, hating to be woken up.

"Nothing," she hissed.

Trish propped herself up on the pillows, getting all too familiar with this room. She completely forgot for a moment where she was.

"Amy, I've never had any problems with you. I can tell you're angry with me. What's up?"

"If I told you, I'd never hear the end of it."

"If it deals with me, I have a right to know."

"It does deal with you and if it weren't for you, there wouldn't be any problems!" Lita yelled.

"It sounds like you're a little jealous. I've never come on to Matt so what's the problem here?" Trish was getting annoyed now. If Lita had a real problem, why not just say it?

Amy looked stunned. "Are you forgetting where you are?"

Trish narrowed her eyes. "I know exactly where I am and it isn't your room. Jeff isn't a child, Amy, he is a man. He is capable of making his own decisions. Did Matt send you down here? Is he worried I've brought trouble upon his brother's head?"

"That's just it! You have brought more trouble than you are aware of. Not just inside the ring but outside of it too!"

The two girls just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Trish broke the silence, wondering where Jeff was. She hadn't seen or heard him yet.

"Where is Jeff?"

"Out," Lita said, folding her arms over her chest.

Trish snorted, annoyed with the lack of information she would get from the other girl.

"If you tell me what I did that was so bad, maybe I can fix it! Is he mad at me?"

Lita didn't say anything.

"Just tell me!" Trish pleaded.

Lita stood, getting dangerously close to Trish's face. For a moment, she thought Lita was going to hit her.

"You want to know? You are a poison, Trish, and you're only going to hurt him. Are you aware of Jeff's match tomorrow? It's a ladder match. Do you even know Jeff? Not only is he a thrill seeker, but he doesn't think. He just acts. Oh and another thing, it's against Randy. He's going to put his body on the line to avenge a spoiled brat like you! No one knows if he is going to walk out alive. I'm worried and Matt's worried. If anything happens to him, I'll blame you."

She stalked out of the room, slamming the door after informing Trish that Jeff wasn't coming back tonight and she had been luckily selected to be Trish's caregiver. The last part wasn't audible to Trish. She was chewing on her fingernails, thinking of tomorrow. She threw her legs over the bed, testing her weight on one foot and then the other. The second was less likely to hold her. She cursed inwardly, remembering her swollen ankle. It would be better in a week but how would that help? She tried standing, only to collapse onto the bed in pain. She screamed into her pillow, tears of frustration rising in her eyes. She had to see him, to talk to him. If she could ease his mind, maybe he wouldn't do anything stupid in the match. She was aware of Jeff's reputation with ladders.

"LITA!" she screamed.

No response.

"AMY!" she screamed, again.

Still no response.

Trish sighed, looking around the room. She saw an ironing board that was about her height. Trish had to jump on one leg just to reach it. When she did, she balanced herself on the wall, using the ironing board to steady herself. It would be perfect for a makeshift crutch. If Amy wouldn't come to her, she would go to Amy. If anyone had Jeff's number, she would. This part was easy, convincing her to give Trish the number wouldn't be.

Jeff did what he always did before a dangerous match. After visiting with his father, he would spend the rest of the night in the gym. He would sleep in another hotel room just for the night and only for a maximum of six hours. When he had less sleep, the adrenaline pumped harder through his veins. He stared in the mirror of the gym at the YMCA, feeling like a stranger was looking back at him. He pushed his hair up with one hand. Was he making the right choice? Should he be here right now instead of with Trish? He thought of his match, of Trish lying broken in his bed and Randy smirking that sadistic little smirk. Jeff tightened his fists at his sides. He would make him pay at whatever cost it would be to himself, even if that meant not walking out on his own two feet. Meanwhile in his hotel room, Jeff's phone was ringing. He would never get that call.

"Why isn't he answering? Where is he?" Trish demanded.

Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"If you care about him as much as you say you do, you'd tell me. He is going to give it more than his all because of ME."

Amy looked sad to Trish now.

"He's..," she struggled to say it. "He's in North Carolina."

Trish's mouth dropped. That was over six hours away by flight. She would never reach him before tomorrow. She had to think of a plan.

The next morning Jeff arrived at the stadium ready to start his match. He had missed the other ones, his being the last one of the night. The flight was delayed so as soon as he arrived in California, he would be walking into the ring. Jeff got out of the cap, going straight to the back entrance. He didn't even bother going into his locker-room. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: Making Randy pay. His blood was pumping, his heart pounding hard against his chest. He was shocked to see Trish standing at the door just before the ramp.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

She looked worried, sleep deprivation clear in her eyes. She grabbed his arm, holding him close to her.

"Please don't do this."

He had to look past her. He couldn't refuse her any wish.

"You know I have to."

Loaded began to play. Jeff was going to be the first one introduced. He looked down at her now, a warning in his eyes.

"You better get back to the locker-room. Go to mine. I don't want Randy following behind my entrance with you here."

He slipped away from her now. She grabbed at his hands but didn't connect.

"Wait!" She screamed.

This time he stopped. He looked at her, the biggest mistake he could have made. She had tears in her eyes that even she wasn't aware of.

"Please come back to me in one piece." She begged.

He lifted her hands to his mouth, kissing them. Then he was gone.

Trish just watched him walk out. She knew she couldn't stop him. This was who he was.

Jeff stood in the ring, his eyes blazing. His mind was totally focused on the match. He would win even if that meant not walking out. Randy's music played. Jeff watched him like a predator being fed his prey. Randy paused, looking at the ladder standing up outside the ring. Jeff ran towards it, kicking it. The ladder connected, knocking Randy over. Jeff swung himself over the ropes, throwing the ladder and Randy into the ring. Now, the match had finally begun.

A nervous Vince watched the match in a secondary office meant for a visiting or temporary general manager. Randy was losing, which didn't surprise him. Each second that ticked by was another one closer to losing his job. This match was meant to end the feud between Randy and Jeff as far as the fans were concerned. However, he knew the outcome was more than that.

Jeff breathed rapidly but he couldn't hear it in his own ears. He couldn't even hear the fans cheering as he climbed the ladder. The match had lasted an hour already and his whole body ached. He had a gash under his ear where Randy had thrown him into the steel stairs. Randy, who laid still on the mat, also had a gash in his forehead where Jeff threw his body into the ladder and then drop kicked him against it. Sweat and blood were all over the mat. Each one of them had swollen, bloody knuckles from blocking chairs, the ladder, and beating each other in the face. Jeff was pretty sure Randy had bruised ribs from Jeff kicking the ladder flat into Randy's rib cage. Jeff's right wrist was cracked from blocking a chair that connected straight with his wrist. He couldn't feel the pain though. His adrenaline was pumping through his veins even harder than before. Even if he felt it, showing the injury to a shark like Orton would be a mistake. He paused on the top of the ladder, reaching for the belt. Just as his fingers brushed it, he felt the ladder fall from beneath him. Jeff flailed in the air, trying to break his fall. His eyes widened as he saw the floor coming at him faster than ever. Randy pushed himself up, propping up the ladder from the ropes. He started to climb, back to Jeff. Randy had to pause midway up. His knee was busted, not a permanent injury but bruised straight through the bone. He knew he was wasting time. Before he made it to his last stair, he looked behind him. Jeff was gone. Randy's mouth dropped before he felt his body fall down. Jeff limped up to Randy's body. His ankle was definitely messed up. He couldn't judge if it was broken or not. Jeff threw Randy over the ropes who landed on a table outside the ring. Now was another chance to end this. Jeff touched the end of the ladder and paused. He thought of Trish in his arms, hurting. He thought of her tears before the match, her screaming in the bar, Randy's smirk. He lost it.

J.R and the king watched this match in awe as well as the others at home and in the locker rooms.

"What is Jeff doing? He's moving the ladder near the ropes. He can't win like that!" J.R. yelled.

The King replied. "Neither one of these men are walking out of this tonight."

Trish held her head in her hand. What was Jeff doing? Just end it! She was panicking. Her heart pounded louder than she thought was possible. Jeff was climbing the ladder. When he reached the top, he paused, looking down at Randy's body on the table. She sucked in air, knowing all too well what he was thinking. A hand touched her shoulder. She looked around.

"This is him, Trish. He really loves you." Matt said, smiling down at her.

Jeff didn't think twice about his actions. He gave his battle cry, and did a swanton bomb off the top of the ladder, over the ropes, and onto Randy's body, sending them both through the table. Randy was definitely out now, probably unconscious. Jeff counted slowly to himself, letting his body recover. Once he reached one-hundred, he crawled to the ring, cradling his right wrist. Then, he used all of his strength to pull himself up, onto the ladder, and grab the belt that would signify his victory. Even though he know possessed the intercontinental title, a greater victory was won that night. After the match, Matt ran down to the ring. Trish followed him. He smiled at the two of them before collapsing to his knees in exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

5

Jeff stirred. His whole body felt like it had been hit by a truck. He flexed his right fingers, feeling a pain go up his arm. He winced. A hand touched his left one.

"Don't try moving too much. You really gave it your all."

He smiled. He didn't need to open his eyes to recognize the voice but he wanted to see her. Trish was there. Even though she looked like she hadn't slept in days, she was still beautiful.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"About two days." She looked worried when she answered.

"I feel great." He lied, trying to comfort her.

"I wanted to take you to a real hospital but Matt insisted you wouldn't want to go. He said you were just exhausted but if you slept another day, I was going to take you."

Matt knew him so well. He was lucky to have such a good brother.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Someone came to see you. He said he was a friend of yours. He had long hair in a ponytail, about your height."

"That must have been Shannon Moore. Yeah, he grew up with us."

"He seemed nice." Trish looked away, frowning.

Jeff raised his uninjured arm and placed it gently across her cheek. She covered his hand with hers.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"I was just so worried about you. I feel responsible for you putting your body on the line. If something would have happened to you, I would have felt responsible. Maybe Amy was right..I just cause trouble."

Jeff forced himself upright, feeling every joint in his body crack.

"Hey, look at me. I promised you I would come back You can't blame yourself for my actions. It is who I am. My other matches didn't involve you in any way and I'm just as crazy in those."

She smiled. "That's the same thing Matt said."

Jeff leaned forward, pulling her into his lap. The quick movement startled Trish but she didn't refuse him. He titled her chin up to him and kissed her. Time seemed to freeze. This was the moment he couldn't stop thinking about and here it was, in reality. It was better than any dream. He paused, breaking the kiss. When he did, he looked directly into her eyes.

"Trish, I love you."

She blushed, pulling him back to her mouth.

Ever since Stephanie took over Raw, things were much smoother. Randy had given up on his pursuit of Trish, Trish wasn't put life threatening matches, and the Hardy brothers would be competing for the tag team championship tonight. Everything seemed almost too good to be true.

Trish felt like the luckiest girl alive. She had the love of a good man and developed a close friendship with the two closest to him. They all seemed like one close knit family. Tonight Trish had a Christmas attire title match against Lita. She vowed to give the girl her all, and expected the same. It didn't matter who won tonight. The two would still remain close and not let the match ruin their friendship. Trish sat in a chair in Jeff's locker-room as he got ready for his match against Christian and Edge. The four of them were close friends, always traveling together for the farther trips to the ring. They were all reckless, once diving off a hotel balcony into the snow. Luckily, none of them were hurt. Unlike Jeff and Matt, the two were not really brothers but best friends. With the chemistry they shared, it was hard to tell the difference.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Trish asked while Jeff got dressed.

"Nah. I feel bad that Matt and I are going to have to beat them though. They don't stand a chance." Jeff smiled, glowing of confidence.

Trish smiled back. It had been seven months since the ladder match he had against Randy Orton. Trish remembered how frightened she was like it was yesterday. Even though she was against the match, it was a turning point in both of their lives. Jeff moved towards her with that radiating smile. He pulled her up into his arms.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He said before kissing her.

She smiled against his lips. The two had been dating for seven months now. She never felt so in love in her life. He pulled back, interrupting her thoughts.

"Your match is going to be up soon. I better not distract you."

"Yeah, that would be a disaster," She said sarcastically.

"By the way, did I ever tell you that you make a great Mrs. Clause? Maybe you can wear that sometime out of the ring." He winked at her.

Trish's mouth opened in surprise. "Jeff!" She said, playfully smacking his arm.

"What?" He laughed.

Just as she was about to attack him, his door opened. Matt and Lita walked in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Matt said, looking between the two.

"You just saved Jeff from me killing him!" Trish smiled.

"God I hate when that happens! I should have had worst timing." Matt said dramatically.

"Oh, stop you two," Lita laughed.

She turned her attention to Trish now. "Don't we look stupid in these get ups?"

"I don't know," Trish twirled, "I kind of like mine."

"You aren't the only one," Jeff whispered.

Trish playfully glared at him. "Let's get out of here before I have two matches tonight."

Lita smiled, following the girl outside. The match would be at any moment now.

Once the door closed, Matt spoke up. "I don't know about you but I think we are the luckiest guys in the world."

Jeff nodded. "I was just saying that."

"So, did you invite Trish to come with us to dad's Sunday?"

"Not yet. I was going to wait until after the matches tonight. We are supposed to be going to Ontario tonight for Christmas with her family."

"Hey, man, you gotta speak up. Just tell her about dad's."

"I will." Jeff looked away from his brother's gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alright," Matt shrugged, showing defeat.

"It's just her parents and sisters are going to be there. I don't exactly have the preppy model boy look going for me."

"Yeah, and that attitude isn't going to do much for you either. You're a Hardy. There's nothing that is better than that and besides, Trish loves you. That's all that matters. You don't need anyone's approval but hers."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Aren't I always?"

"Wow, J.R., look at those outfits! I can hardly contain myself!"

"Oh, King, focus on the match will you?"

"It's just so hard!'

"Well, let me help you out. Trish and Lita are locked arm and arm. Trish breaks it, pushing Lita back. The force sends Lita against the ropes.. Trish jumps up to land a dropkick, oh, but no! Lita holds onto the ropes, no one's there!"

Trish hit the ground. Clever, she thought. Lita picked her up by the shoulders, taking shots at her face. Trish covered her head, blocking a few. Trish fought back, aiming his punches at Lita's mid section. Lita let go, bending over to grab her stomach. Trish took advantage of this by locking her legs around Lita's neck, performing the hurricanrana Jeff helped her perfect. Lita hit the ground, hard. Trish pinned her but the pin only made it to two.

"This match has been going on forever, J.R."

"I thought you would be happy about that, King?"

"Oh, I am!"

"Look, it might be ending here folks. Trish is going for the Stratisfaction! Oh but wait.."

Trish smiled, raising her hand high in the air. It was time to end this match with her specialty, the Stratisfaction. To her surprise, Lita twisted out, pulling Trish into a quick Twisted Fate. The move happened so quick Trish didn't even have time to react. She hit the ring, adding more exhaustion to her already exhausted body. Lita pinned her. Trish wanted to break it, screamed in her head to but her body was so exhausted. Trish threw her arm up. She couldn't move though and knew the action was just a gutsy move. She felt Lita's body connect with hers a few seconds later. A moonsault she assumed. This time Trish was out for good. The referee counted to 3, ending the match. At the end, Lita helped Trish up, raising the girl's hand as well. It was ignorant to say Trish didn't put up a good fight. The two hugged and walked out of the ring together.

"That's my girl!" Matt said enthusiastically.

Jeff just smiled. He was proud of Trish for putting up a good fight.

"Oh, Trish is good too." Matt added.

"You just wait, Matt. There will be other matches. I'm thinking of training Trish myself."

"Wait, you mean with some of our moves?"

"Well not the dangerous ones but yeah. Maybe the twist of fate."

"That's a big step. You know only Shannon, me, you, and Lita use those."

"What are you saying? I can't?"

"No, it's just.."

Just then the girls walked in.

"Hey guys," Trish greeted, looking between the two.

Jeff just glared.

"We'll talk about this later," He said before storming out.

Trish followed behind him.

Once they were alone, she asked him what had happened between him and Matt.

"It's nothing. Matt just forgets that he doesn't have to be so protective of me. I'm a grown man."

Trish put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Is this about us?"

He placed his over hers. "No, it's just…"

"You can tell me."

"He doesn't think I'm serious about you because I haven't asked you to our house for Christmas."

"Is that an invitation?" Trish giggled.

"I guess so."

"I'd be delighted to come!"

"There's one thing you should know though. Our mom, she died a long time ago, and well things haven't been the same. We usually buy already cooked food. Dad won't let anyone in the kitchen to prepare a real meal. He misses her a lot."

"Is that supposed to scare me off?"

"I was afraid it might."

"Jeff!" Trish was looking at him seriously now. "You have to have more faith in me. I've been through everything with you and I'm always by your side."

"I know."

"Do you? I'm beginning to think you don't." She was upset now.

"Hey," he caressed her face. "Don't get upset. Look at me. I promise I'll be better."

"That's more like it! Now, get down to the ring. I have to run. Amy and I are going to watch our men win those titles."

He watched her go, smiling like a child on Christmas. This was better than any gift he could ever receive.

The match had began. The four men all shook hands in the beginning, proving they respected each other. It was Matt verses Edge to start things off. The two were going blow to blow. Edge staggered, allowing Matt to have a gap. Matt pushed Edge against the ropes, drop kicking him out of the ring. Edge hit the outside with a smack. Matt then propelled himself over the ropes, landing a diving leg drop. Even though Edge felt most of the blow, it was still enough to keep them both down for a bit. Matt started to climb back into the ring when Edge pulled his leg, making Matt's face connect with the stage. Edge took this time to crawl in and tag Christian in. Matt also entered the ring but as he was about to tag Jeff, Christian grabbed Matt's leg. Matt jumped two times in the air before turning his whole body, his right leg connecting with Christian. This gave Matt the gap he needed to tag in Jeff. Jeff ran out with a burst of energy, clothes lining Christian. Christian wobbled back up and Jeff did it again. The crowd screamed, feeding off of the energy flowing through Jeff. He hit Christian a few times before bouncing him off the ropes and clothes lining him again. Christian fell to the mat, grabbing at his face. Jeff climped to the top robe, screamed, and prepared to do a Swanton Bomb but Edge ran to the end, pushing Jeff off it. He flailed, falling down outside of the ring. Matt ran over the other edge, throwing Edge to the ground. He then climbed onto the top rope and did a Swanton Bomb off of it, landing onto Edge. The crowd was going wild. All four men were laid out. The referee began counting but Jeff crawled into the ring, just making it at eight. Matt was also in the ring now. Jeff threw Christian into the turn buckle across from Matt. He nodded, giving Matt the signal. Matt dropped to all fours and Jeff ran, leapt off Matt's body and straight into Christian with the leg drop. Christian fell to the ground, clutching his mid section. Matt climbed through the ropes as to not distract the referee. Jeff climbed to the top rope, gave his shout, and jumped, landing a Swanton Bomb onto Christian. He lifted him for the Twisted Fate just to seal the match. During the pin, Edge tried to intervene but Matt jumped out of the ring, knocking Edge back to the ground. The new tag team champions: Matt and Jeff Hardy.

Meanwhile in the locker room, Trish and Amy were already planning a celebration.

~Just a break from the usual drama in their lives. The next chapter will deal with meeting parents, Xmas, etc. Big surprises. Sorry for the wait!~


	5. Chapter 5

"Jeff, wake up."

"Hm?" Jeff shot up, not knowing he had fallen asleep.

"We're here."

Jeff looked up to see a house closing in on him. It wasn't small but it wasn't large either. In fact, it looked like the perfect size for a family home. Around the house were decorative plants as well as carved shrubs. The outside gave the feeling of wealth that the house lacked. He was nervous. He knew that inside awaited the challenge of meeting her family for the first time. Even though they had been dating for awhile, and it was obvious from television, he had a feeling her family wasn't expecting it. Jeff was sure Trish had mentioned to her family she would be bringing him, but did they have any idea about him?

Before he could work himself up even more, two girls, no younger than eighteen, came running out of the house. The shorter one reached Trish first. He assumed this one was the youngest, maybe nineteen or twenty. The other girl stood behind the two's embrace and smiled at Jeff. She was probably closer to Trish's age. Jeff assumed she was mid twenties. Unlike Trish's blonde hair, the other two both had brown. A woman came out of the house next, almost running at them. She was clearly their mother. She was crying, tears of joy likely.

"Oh!" She screamed, working her way into the embrace. "My baby is finally home!"

Trish held her mom out. "It's nice to see you too, Mom. Where's Dad?"

"He'll be back soon. He had to run out and get something from the grocery store."

Trish smiled, turning her mom back to Jeff.

"Mom, this is Jeff Hardy."

Her smile widened. "I've heard a lot about you, young man. My name is Alice."

"It's nice to meet you. Trish seems to have gotten a lot of her looks from you." Jeff put his hand out to shake hers but she pushed it away, hugging him. When she let go, Alice moved back towards Trish.

"He's strong. You must be a lucky girl," Alice nudged her.

"Mom!" Trish was embarrassed even though Jeff couldn't hear what the other woman just said.

The younger girl stepped close to Jeff, looking at his arms. She pointed out to one of his tattoos. He regretted immediately that he hadn't worn something with sleeves.

"I like the tattoos you have. What does this one mean?"

"It's the Chinese symbol for peace. Beside it is the one for health."

"Melissa, you're not getting a tattoo."

The voice behind Jeff startled him. He wasn't aware that someone else had pulled up.

"Daddy!" Trish said, moving between the two men to hug him.

Jeff was now facing the man he knew would be the toughest to meet.

"This is Jeff Hardy," she said, smiling at Jeff.

"Yeah, I know who he is. I've seen you on television. You seem to like to put yourself in danger."

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, feeling quite awkward. "It looks dangerous but really I know what I'm doing. My brother and I have been practicing things like that since we were kids. I wouldn't advise anyone else to do something like that and I'd never let Trish do it. Even with practice, it still hurts."

The man nodded. Jeff couldn't tell if he was pleased with his answer.

"Well, I've seen you met Alice, Melissa, and Christie. The rest of the family will be coming in tonight. My name is John." He stuck out his hand.

Jeff took it and he wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he swore the man tightened his grip in warning.

Once inside the house, he was amazed by the look of things. It gave a homely feeling that most houses lacked. He could smell food cooking, making his stomach growl. He followed Trish and her sisters upstairs to the spare room he would be accompanying. The room had a large bed, he guessed a queen, with a matching dresser and end table set. It wasn't plain but it lacked the decoration a person's bedroom had. Trish closed the bedroom door behind her.

"I think everyone likes you, especially Melissa."

"I hope so."

She moved closer to him, pressing her body against his. She looked up at him.

"They definitely like you. What's not to like?"

He smiled, feeling at ease. She kissed him. He didn't want to let her go and when she tried to walk away, he pulled her back into his arms. She giggled.

"We have to get ready for dinner."

He sighed against her hair, letting her go.

Dinner wasn't as awkward as he expected. Trish's sisters basically dominated the conversation. Melissa talked about college. She was majoring in biology like Christie had but she adored art. Jeff felt she should pursue her artistic spirit. She had shown him some of her paintings and they were actually quite good. Christie had just graduated from college and was currently exploring different job offers coming her way. The two seemed to have their heads straight, just like Trish. He smiled. He felt like he was part of an actual family, not that he didn't in his own. His was just always different than normal families.

"So, Jeff, do you have a big family?" John asked.

"No, it's always just been my dad and my brother. Amy, too. She's my brother's girlfriend."

"What about your mom?" Melissa asked, not realizing she was left out.

"She..died when I was young."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alice spoke softly.

"It's okay. I miss her but I know she is proud of me."

"She should be," Trish said smiling, hoping to break the tension in his face.

He smiled back, placing his hand on hers beside him. "She would have liked you."

Alice couldn't contain her smile. She was impressed by the eccentric looking young man who had won her daughter's heart. They were clearly in love.

Jeff stretched, looking in the mirror attached to the dresser in his room. He still had the lining of a scar on his chest from his match with Randy. He used it as a reminder to fight for what he believed in. A knock on the door surprised him. He figured everyone would be asleep since the rest of Trish's family would be here in the morning for Christmas eve. John walked in.

"You seem to be causing quite the stir around here."

Jeff didn't know what to say so he just met the man's eyes.

"My wife seems to approve of you."

"Do you?"

He sighed. "You don't look like the type of person I'd like for my daughter to be with but you haven't proven to be a bad man. You encourage my daughter Melissa's artistic ability, make my wife's eyes shine with joy, haven't made Christie mad yet, and most importantly, I've never seen Trish look so happy. You're the first person she has brought home to meet the family which means she must be serious about you."

"I'd never hurt her," Jeff said seriously.

"I believe you. I see the way you look at her. She is just as lucky to have you as you are her. I don't know you but I'd like to get to. You two have been together for about a year now according to Trish," John put his hand on Jeff's shoulder, "She isn't a little girl anymore and if she wants to be with you, I support that."

"Thank you, John."

"Yeah. Now get some sleep. You have a lot of people to meet tomorrow before your flight out of here."

Jeff met so many members of Trish's family the next day his head was spinning. He couldn't keep the names straight but tried his best to. There was a big dinner of home cooked food. It was the best food Jeff had had in a long time. Trish exchanged the gifts between her family that night since the time was closing in for their flight. It was a short visit but she promised to come back in a week. The farewells were long and the tears made it longer. Jeff and John stood off to the side, letting the ladies have their moments together. Melissa even hugged Jeff before they left.

When the sight of his North Carolina home came into view, he felt relief wash over him in waves. He was finally home. Trish took in the site as they drove up the driveway. He pointed to Matt's house, then his, and lastly his dad's. They all lived on the same section of land. The land itself seemed to run on for miles. They pulled up to a house that was quite small but it had the homely feel Trish always longed for. To her, the house she lived in was too extravagant. She longed for the family looking home with the boring white fence. Amy was already out on the porch waving to them. Eager to meet Jeff's father, Trish put her hand on the handle, ready to jump out. Before she could, Jeff grabbed her free hand. She looked over at him, slightly confused.

"Remember what I said before. My dad isn't like most parents."

She only smiled at him while ignoring his comment. Trish leaped up the stairs, jumping into Amy's arms.

"Merry Christmas!" She said joyfully.

"Merry Christmas to the both of you." Amy said looking from Trish to Jeff.

"Where's Matt?" Jeff asked.

"He's out back with your dad reenacting your winning title match on the old trampoline."

"What? They can't do that without me!" Jeff said, moving past the girls.

"Jeff seems truly happy here. It's nice to see him in a place he's comfortable with."

"Yeah. The guys really like it at home. The bond they have with their dad is truly amazing. He is a good guy. He's always made me feel like family."

"I'm excited to meet him. His name is Gilbert right?"

"Yeah. Look, Trish, I wanted to apologize for being so mean to you before. You know, when you were in Jeff's hotel room."

"It's fine. I'm pretty sure we've worked past that. Let's go meet the guys."

Amy nodded in response leading the way.

Trish smiled, seeing the boys play on the trampoline. She imagined them as kids, always jumping off, seeing who could jump higher, and wrestling. There was a short man watching them from the side. He was older and wore a hat. Trish assumed that was their dad. Another guy was out there too. He was about the height of Jeff and had a blondish brown ponytail.

"Who is that?" Trish whispered.

"Shannon Moore. He's going to be joining the WWE when we all go back. He is like a brother to them. They've been friends for a long time."

The guys turned around when they heard the girls approaching. Jeff smiled at Trish but Shannon was still trying to slam him on the trampoline.

"Hey, Trish." Jeff said, struggling to jump away from Shannon.

Matt pulled Shannon by the leg, attempting to trip him, which ended up in both of the boys falling. Trish laughed. Jeff pushed himself up and pounced off towards her.

He scooped her up in his arms, kissing her. He turned towards his dad who was looking at them.

"Dad, this is Trish."

He came over, hugging her. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

She smiled but before she could say anything back, he was yelling to the other boys.

"You two stop fooling around and let's go eat. These girls are probably hungry."

Inside, the six of them sat around the table. Jeff had Shannon, who sat on the right side of him, in a headlock. Matt just egged them on, trying to encourage Shannon to put up more of a fight.

"Hey! You two know better than to goof off at the table." Their dad scolded.

Jeff just smiled, letting Shannon go. Shannon punched Jeff in the arm.

Amy came back from the kitchen, looking worried.

"The food we were supposed to have spilt all over Matt's car."

Everyone around the table looked sad.

"I can cook something," Trish suggested.

Jeff shot up out of his chair beside her. "That's ok."

His dad looked at him. The man didn't look happy nor mad. "It's ok, Jeff. Let her do it."

Everyone's eyes around the table bugged out. Trish was about to ask when she remembered what Jeff said about no one using the kitchen to make meals since his mom had died. She bit her lip, feeling nervous.

"Well, I did some shopping. I can't rely on you three guys to feed me if Shannon is leaving with you. I hope everything you need is in there."

Trish hesitated but Jeff nodded at her, sitting back down. Amy pulled Trish towards the kitchen.

"Let's get started." she said.

Once inside, Trish paused. She wasn't sure if what she did was good or not.

"Do you think he's mad?" She asked, timidly.

"No. Trust me, if he was mad, you would know. He's very open about that sort of thing."

She only nodded, trying to comfort herself. Trish looked through the things he had in the kitchen. She settled on cooking a turkey with homemade mashed potatoes and asparagus. Amy said she would make the stuffing.

Dinner was almost done. Trish smiled at the outcome of the meal and the smell. Someone came in, drawing her out of her thoughts. It was Jeff's dad. He smiled when he walked in.

"Something sure does smell good in here."

"Thank you!" Trish said, glowing.

He just smiled. After a few moments, he looked at Amy. "Could you excuse us for a second?"

She nodded.

Trish froze, feeling quite awkward. She thought for sure he must not have been too pleased with her. She gulped.

He took a seat on a stool near her. After an awkward silence, he spoke up.

"You should see the boys out there. They are excited for a true dinner."

More silence. He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sure Jeff told you about Ruby. You see, things ain't the same since she died. I can't forget about her walking around the house with the boys. When I come I here, I think of her teaching Matt and Jeff to cook. She was a great mom and an even better wife. Seeing you in here reminds me of her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Trish began.

"No, no. You ain't listening to me. Jeff glows when he talks about you. I haven't seen him this happy since Ruby passed. Even in high school when the girls were drooling over him and Matt he just focused on wrestling and being a daredevil. He loves you but he's always been the one who doesn't think with his head like Matt. Matt is the thinker, Jeff is the do-er. He's hardheaded. Don't let that get in the way between you two. I'd like to have you as a daughter in law some day."

Trish felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Before she could speak, the cooking timer went off. She hurried over to the stove, not sure how long it had been beeping. The turkey was perfect, thankfully.

"What do you need help with?" Gilbert asked.

"Um, just bring in the asparagus and mashed potatoes if you don't mind."

He nodded, carrying what she requested. Jeff came in next, taking the turkey. When Trish walked out, she noticed the happy faces of everyone around her. They were laughing and telling stories. She felt a true feeling of being complete and longed to belong with this family for the rest of her life. She already felt like she was apart of it.

Trish took her place against Jeff, listening to him and Matt tell stories from their childhood. She liked to listen to them.

"Oh, remember when dad used to wake us up at five in the morning to start working in the field?" Matt asked.

Jeff groaned. "How could I forget?"

"There ain't nothing wrong with hard work. You two boys were lazy, always complaining about the heat." Gilbert chimed in.

They both laughed.

"Remember the plastic sheets we used to steal from dad to make the clubhouse? We used to nail them to the trees." Jeff said the second part while looking at Trish.

"Yeah and he used to get so mad. He always said I thought I told you two not to nail those to the trees! You always knew, dad. How was that?" Matt asked.

"I know you boys and when you're a father someday, you'll understand. You two were always trying to get into some trouble! By the way, Trish, this food is delicious! You have to cook around here some more."

All of the guys agreed at the same time.

"I couldn't have done it without Amy's help," Trish responded.

The rest of the evening went the same way as dinner. Everyone talked and laughed about different stories they told. Even during gifts, the boys were rough housing like children. Gilbert scolded them, telling them they all weren't too old for the belt. This straightened them up pretty quick. Gilbert had given Trish a beautiful grey cloth long trench coat. She loved it and decided to wear it over her ring attire when they went back. (Author's Note: The coat she always wore.) She had given him a photo book of the boys and Amy in the ring as well as a new hat Jeff told her he would like. The rest of them exchanged gifts including the ones Jeff and her got for them. She still hadn't given Jeff the gift she bought for him. She assumed the time would come, away from the others, when they would exchange gifts. After hours of spending time together, everyone was ready to retire. Jeff told her they would be staying in his house so she followed him out to the car.

They approached a double wide trailer surrounded by trees not far from his dad's home. Matt's house was between the two. When Trish walked inside, her breath was taken away. In the living room was a case full of antiques.

"Marilyn Monroe and Betty Boop!" She said, pointing.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. She kept admiring the figurines before twisting around in his arms to look at the artwork around the house.

"I still have to give you your Christmas present," He said, distracting her from the admiration.

"Yeah, I have yours in my suitcase. I'll go get it."

When Trish came back, Jeff had a box in his hand. It was silver with a light blue ribbon on it. She smiled. They both exchanged the boxes they had for each other. Jeff watched Trish open hers. He wanted to see the look on her face when she saw it. Inside the box was a beautiful silver heart locket.

"Open the locket."

She only did as she was told. Inside was a picture of her and Jeff Amy had taken. It was a very good picture of the two. Trish loved it. She wanted to speak her appreciation but she was speechless. She only stepped closer towards him and kissed him. She stopped herself, remembering his gift she still held.

"Oh! I almost forgot about yours," She giggled.

Trish watched as he unwrapped the gift. His eyes lit up when he saw what was in the box. It was a pair of cut up arm wear for the ring and a Hardy necklace which contained his emblem.

"I love it. You know me so well." He said.

Trish only smiled. She loved the man before her more than life itself. She wanted to be here, in North Carolina, with his family for the rest of her life.

Later that night, Trish laid in the bed snuggled against Jeff's body. She could smell the unique scent his body contained.

"Trish, I've loved you since the first time I met you. I couldn't stop thinking of you. I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before."

"I really like it here. We should stay here forever instead of going back to the ring. I love it here with your family. I feel so welcomed and your dad is really nice. You didn't give him enough credit."

"Merry me."

"What?"

Trish turned around and looked into his eyes. Jeff had never looked so serious before. He still had her in his arms but now he had another box in front of her. She didn't move towards it, instead just stared at him with her mouth open. Jeff opened it himself, holding it up to her.

"It was Mom's ring. Matt has her engagement ring and I have her wedding ring. She told us at the hospital that day to only give it to someone we truly loved. I was young and didn't understand her but I do now. If you don't want to.."

"No! I mean yes. I will marry you, yes." Trish threw her arms around him, crying against his hair.

He pulled her back looking into her eyes for what seemed like forever. Then he gently lifted her hand, placing the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly as if it was meant to be there. He kissed her, hard. He was already shirtless so her hands were free to roam his bare chest. He smiled against her lips, liking the way her hands felt. She began to go lower but he stopped her, holding his hands where they were.

"Shouldn't this wait until our honeymoon?" he teased.

"Shut up!" She said, kissing him again and resuming.

Tonight would not only be a fresh start in their relationship but test their love for each other in new ways. They had decided to face it, head on, knowing their love for each other would get them through any obstacles they faced. Or could it?

Sorry this chapter took so long! We had some bad storms and I lost power for a few days. But it is finally here and seems long lol. This isn't the end of the story. It was going to be but then I thought of something I wanted to go with. I'm just attached to these two! Keep a look out for the next chapter. I promise it is going to be a good one.


End file.
